


The Invisible Man

by Bonymaloney



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, M/M, Misuse of Stealth Mode, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Bones would never be able to watch the Commander eat a corndog again.





	The Invisible Man

EagleBones was startled awake, in what he judged to be the early hours of the morning. He kept his eyes shut, tuning out the pulse in his ears. Ricky’s feet twitched with his running dreams, Crash snored gently, but neither of the sounds were what had disturbed him. Bones held his breath, considered summoning the Dude for aerial reconnaissance, until further noisy rustling in the bunk above him let him relax. It was just the Commander again. 

The Commander was a restless sleeper. Talking, fighting and even eating in his sleep wasn’t unheard of. He also occasionally suffered from nightmares, and Bones reached out with his extra senses, trying to decide whether he should wake the Commander and calm him down or just let him be. 

He saw the hot, colourful mess that was the Commander’s soul, but he wasn’t alone. Jimmy’s scratchy, staticky approximation was there too.

“Ohhh, man! I needed this,” the Commander whispered, loud and obtrusive despite his attempt at discretion. “We haven’t had any alone time for SO long...”

“Sir, you promised me you’d be quiet!” Jimmy’s whisper was quieter, and very tense. “The others are already uncomfortable with me being in the room while they’re sleeping, let alone... any of this.”

“Jimmy, relax - stealth mode, baby!” EagleBones rolled his eyes. “Besides, this isn’t any _this_. I just need a hug. I’m stressed! We got that big show tomorrow...”

“Which is why you should be sleeping; and I should be charging...”

“...and blah blah blah. C’mon, snuggle up... well hellooo, little robot friend!”

Jimmy gasped, and Bones cringed. It was time to say something, to kick them out before this got out of hand...

“Commander, please be quiet!” Jimmy sounded absolutely mortified. Bones hesitated for a second, wanting to spare the Robot’s blushes, but it was a second too long. 

“Why don’t you give me something to shut me up?” the Commander said with a leer in his voice. There was another flurry of activity above him, this time with a definite downward trend. Bones flinched and pressed himself desperately backwards into the pillow. 

Jimmy sighed with the same aggressive resignation as when the band decided to fight rather than negotiate their problems, or when they maxed out their credit card on donuts. Only the sigh carried on, rising helplessly into a blissful moan. The Commander chuckled, smug and slightly muffled. 

Oddly, EagleBones realised that his main emotion was envy. He didn’t find the Commander attractive, quite the opposite; but Bones had the idea he’d be very good at this. And a nice slow BJ would be just the thing to calm his own pre-show nerves... but he was stuck in his bunk, while Jimmy got all the action, right above his head. 

Even with his mouth occupied, the Commander was noisy. Slurping, humming, laughing low and dirty... Bones would never be able to watch him eat a corndog again. Jimmy gasped and moaned, little pleading sounds so sweet and soft and hot that Bones actually felt himself stiffening slightly.

Jimmy’s servos whined, and the ceiling vibrated directly above EagleBones’ head as he climaxed. The Commander soothed him through it, his voice edged with excitement. And then Bones heard him jerking off, fast and sloppy, grunting under his breath. 

“Does it excite you that much, having me in your mouth?” Jimmy murmured. Bones knew that it was probably a genuine enquiry; the Robot was always curious... but for unintentional dirty talk it was hot as hell. 

The Commander seemed to agree, as he came with an exclamation that he either didn’t bother or wasn’t capable of stifling. Ricky slept on peacefully - mindful of the health benefits of a solid eight hours of sleep, he’d invested in some very expensive earplugs. Bones often wished he’d had the same idea. But Crash jerked awake and looked around, startled. 

“Hey Commander! What was that?” he yelled. 

“Nothing, Crash!” the Commander yelled back, trying to hide his breathlessness. “Just, uh, I just came up with... some good lyrics, yeah! So good it woke me up!”

“Aw cool! I can’t wait to hear ‘em!”

“Me neither, buddy! Ok, back to sleep now, ha ha...”

Crash sighed and snuggled back down. Jimmy and the Commander and Bones all held their breath until he was snoring again. 

“Great, now I gotta write another song,” the Commander grumbled, and Jimmy chuckled softly. They murmured together for while, too quietly for him to hear, but it sounded tender, and Bones was jealous all over again. It didn’t take spirit vision to see what there was between them.

“...no, no, I need to recharge,” Jimmy breathed eventually. His feet were surprisingly light on the ground for such a heavy being, as he slipped out of the bunk and whirred from the room. Bones hoped that the Commander might follow him and decide to take a shower, but instead he yawned, mumbled something under his breath, and snuggled himself back down to sleep. Of course, he was going to sleep in his own sweat and jizz, stanking up the room for the rest of them. Asshole. 

Bones rolled onto his side and pulled his pillow down over his head. Annoyed and jealous and slightly horny all at once, he knew it would be a long time before he slept again. 


End file.
